Mustache
by CaskettIsMyDrug
Summary: Castle is growing a mustache and Beckett refuses to kiss him.


**A/N: So I have not written anything for a /long/ time, and I decided after reading some prompts on tumblr (which, I found this one as a matter of fact at castlefanficprompts) that I should at least put it up for old times sake. I know it's short. My apologies. Anyway, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Kate was softly reading one of Castle's book, splayed out on the couch. Castle had been taking a shower, and supposedly, hopefully getting rid of that awful, itchy mustache. She turned the page, intently staring into the words on the soft papers strung together before she heard the door open. She curled her index finger between the two pages, serving as a bookmark as she glanced up, looking in his direction. His hair was damp, but still somewhat dry. She smiled softly, taking him in. He was wearing jeans that looked tight against his figure and a gray t-shirt before she looked up at his face.<p>

It wasn't gone. He didn't shave it off. She sighed softly, reaching over and grabbing the actual leathery bookmark and sliding it all the way to the core of the novel before shutting it and laying it down onto the coffee table.

"Castle. I thought you were going to get rid of that mustache taking over your lip?" She questioned when he sat close to her, smirking just slightly.

"No. Why would I?" It earned him a small glare, which made him chuckle a little bit.

"Because, I don't like it. I've told you a few times by now, that I wouldn't dare kiss you, and be tickled by that hair on your face." He seemed to have a puppy face as he leaned forward, trying to kiss her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Just when he was inches from her lips, she turned her head, and his lips pecked her cheek, the hair on his upper lip brushing against the sensitive skin as she wiggled away.

"Ugh. Castle. Please. I've said this already. Until you shave off that... _'thing' _then we'll talk kisses." Really Kate? Calling his mustache a 'thing'? She couldn't help it, his puppy dog look was slightly getting to her. But, she wasn't going to fall for that.

"Beckett. Come on. You'll grow to love it." He saw her shake her head, and he decided. Why not torture her a bit to get her to give it up, tell him that it was actually sexy and that she loved it.

* * *

><p>She should have jumped up the moment she saw him wear a smug, tedious look on his face. She should have known he had something up his sleeve. A second later, he pounced, his arms around her and tickling her sides. He only got a few seconds before she slipped out of his arms and hurried towards the kitchen.<p>

Castle only chuckled before he raced after her. She tried to dart away from his as he almost got to her heals but she slid across his hardwood flooring of his office. She then tumbled into the bedroom, shutting the door quickly before she took the first thought in her head and hid somewhere in their bedroom.

Castle was only a few seconds after her, but when he opened the door. Kate was nowhere in sight. This game she was playing actually was pretty fun for him. He silently shut the door behind him and took in the surrounds. There was a few places she could have been hiding. He glanced towards the closed closet door, the bathroom door, and under the bed. He pulled up the sheets of bed and glanced under. Only a few boxes, but not his wife.

He decided the bathroom was next. He stood up, dropping the sheet from his hand and opened the door slowly. The bathroom looked untouched, and the shower stall was empty, the curtain to the side showing no one was inside. His mouth curled into a devious grin as he shut the door and turned. Just in time to see Kate trying to silently make her way out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Got you!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and pulling her away from the door. He gently tossed her onto their bed, while she was pleading happily to let her go. She didn't want to be caught yet. Before she had the time to sit up and scurry away, Castle hovered over her, enough so she couldn't escape and moved his hands around her bare skin, leaving ticklish sensations through her nerves. She giggled in a high pitch, squirming around and laughing. He loved her laugh, it was soothing and it made him relax. Just, not at this moment. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes looking into his baby blues. Her mouth was always in a grin as she let out her laughs.<p>

"Tell me, the mustache is sexy, and I'll set you free." She let out another giggle, shaking her head. She wasn't going to give up this quickly. He straddled her waist, gently as to not hurt her with his weight, but enough to keep her grounded. His tickles got worse as she burst into hysterics, her eyes slowly showing tears from the continuous laughing she was doing. "Sexy, and a kiss. Or you'll never be free!"

The ticklish skin lasted a few more minutes before Kate finally surrendered, "Okay! Okay. The mustache is sexy." His wandering hands stopped, both under her shirt teasing the skin below her bra. He removed one hand, and tapped his index finger to his lips. Reminding her she had one more part of the bargain. She rolled her eyes and sighed silently before he flipped them over and pulling her down as their lips met each others. She could feel the tickling of the hair against her lips but her and Rick stayed in their lip lock for a few more minutes before they pulled apart to breathe. She smiled gently at him, running a hand through his hair.

"Now, can you shave the mustache?"


End file.
